Patiently
by PinkCamellia
Summary: This is just my little version of how a certain Pokemon-Master-in-training got a certain little object that makes all us Pokeshippers very happy! This story contains a very slight spoiler for the episode Buizel Your Way Out of This!


Remember me? No? Well, it has been a really long time. This story was written for the **satokasucastle**'s **Music Challenge **at livejournal. Originally, I wasn't going to post this on fanfiction, but I thought, 'Why not?' So here it is, minus the lyrics because they aren't allowed.

**Warning: **This story contains a very slight spoiler for the episode Buizel Your Way Out of This!

**Summary:** This is just my little version of how a certain Pokemon-Master-in-training got a certain little object that makes all us Pokeshippers very happy!

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon doesn't belong to me.

**Notes: **This story takes place between episodes 409 - 411. Basically, when Ash returns home from the Hoenn League, and before the Battle Frontier. I know that the lure was originally delivered to Ash by Professor Oak... and that was nice and all... But, I personally feel that Misty should have given it to him in person... And thus, this story was born!

**_- X - X - X -_**

**Patiently**

**By: Tohsaka-Rin91**

**_- X - X - X -_**

I'm going to see him again today.

I can't wait; it really has been a very long time. We haven't talked face to face since we were in the Mirage Kingdom. That was about a year or so ago. He's finished with the Hoenn League now. He placed in the top eight, and I was cheering for him all the while. Communication between the two of us has become fleeting. Predicting the Pokemon Centers he is staying at is not only very difficult, but it is rather harsh on my phone bill. It's unfortunate. Whenever he has a spare moment to call, my hands are always full with the gym.

But, not today.

Mrs. Ketchum called me just over a week ago. She told me that she would be throwing a small party for his return, and asked me to be in attendance. Of course, I couldn't say no. My sisters and I are closing the gym for a little while, and that brings me to where I am now. With the last of my Pokeballs packed into my bag, I scribble a quick note to my sisters and scoop Azurill into my arms. I make sure the gym is locked securely as I walk outside. I cast a quick glance around and take a deep breath. The air is crisp and fills my lungs with cool oxygen.

The sun is rising very slowly over the horizon, and all is silent.

I can tell it's going to be a beautiful day.

**_- X - X - X -_**

The sun is high in the sky and beaming brightly as I walk through the town of Pallet. This town is quiet, and the streets aren't nearly as packed as they usually are in Cerulean. It's a nice change; no heavy traffic, no honking horns or cranky people scrambling for their morning coffee.

I could really get use to a place like this.

My face brightens when the Ketchum household comes into view. I've scarcely set foot in this building these past few years of my life, but it has always felt like a second home to me.

I knock on the door and Ash's mother welcomes me with a warm smile.

I return it.

**_- X - X - X -_**

I am the first person Ash sees when he arrives home.

He is shocked at my presence, but seems to be genuinely happy as well.

We take the time to catch up, and by the end of the night we are talking and laughing just like we did in the good old days.

**_- X - X - X -_**

"Hey, Misty! Come here for a sec."

Before I know what is going on, Ash has ushered me into his room and has shut the door behind us. I give him a quizzical look, and he grins impishly at me. The arrival of May, Max and Professor Birch has caused so much excitement that we haven't had a chance to speak to each other alone since the day he came back.

"What's going on, Ash?"

"I... I have something for you." A blush forms across his cheeks. "Here."

He presses a soft piece of material into my hands. I gaze at it for a minute before I recognize it as his old league hat. My mouth unconsciously drops open and I raise my eyes to stare at him. He scratches nervously at the back of his head as he explains.

"Well... you see... the whole time that I was in Hoenn, I kept your handkerchief with me... and whenever I saw it... I automatically thought of you, Mist. It made me feel kind of guilty because you were alone at the gym... And I didn't have anything for you... It wasn't until I was long gone that I thought to give you my lucky hat. This is the first real opportunity I've had to give it to you... So I'd like you to keep it."

I can feel my heart warming, and I am very touched by his act of kindness.

"Thank you, Ash. This is... It's very sweet of you... I... I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it, Mist. I'm just glad you like it... Anyways, it's almost time for lunch and my mom is probably wondering where we are-"

"Ash, wait."

He pauses, his hand on the doorknob.

I take my bag off my shoulder and begin digging through its contents. "I actually have something for you too."

I pull out a small package and hand it to him. He unwraps it carefully, as if it were something fragile and easily broken. He smiles as he pulls out my lure. He cradles the miniature replica of me in his fingers and thanks me for it.

"I'll take real good care of this, Misty. I won't let anyone use this other than me, I promise."

**_- X - X - X -_**

I toss and turn restlessly in my sleeping bag, before giving up and sitting upright. All the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable cleared out a while ago, and the five of us decided to take up residence in the depths of Mt. Moon for the night. The silence tells me that everyone is in deep sleep and a feeling of serenity overcomes me. The night sky is beautiful, the stars are twinkling and the moon is full. I admit that sleeping in a warm, soft bed is preferable over the cold, hard ground, but I have really missed seeing things like this.

"Can't sleep?" Ash's voice is soft, and when I turn to face him, he is sitting up as well.

I shake my head. "I guess I've become so accustomed to sleeping in my own bed, that being out in the open is really foreign to me now. I admit that not being around bugs is great, but I've really missed travelling."

Ash nodded in understanding. "Maybe someday you can join me on my journey again, Misty. It's been really different without you there, and I've really missed you."

"Yeah... Maybe... Daisy's been really helpful with the gym lately. She's still not too good at battling, but she doesn't willingly give out badges anymore. I think that deep down she really wants to be responsible and will become a great gym leader someday. Maybe then..." I chuckle lightly. "Besides, I can't become the World's Greatest Water Pokemon Master if I'm sitting in the gym all day."

I can't help but notice that his voice sounds hopeful when he replies.

"Yeah... Maybe then."

**_- X - X - X -_**

The five of us find the fork in the road before noon the next day.

I smile as I say my goodbyes, even if it hurts deep down. As I walk away, I pull out my new cap from my bag. I carefully run my fingers over the soft material before placing it gingerly on my head. It fits me perfectly.

_'I know it will be a long time before I see you again, Ash... But I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to. Someday I'll be able to travel with you again. We'll achieve our dreams together... But, until then... I'll be waiting patiently...'_

**_- X - X - X -_**

Have you ever seen a story where the author specifically asked you **not **to review?

(This isn't it!)


End file.
